Beautiful
by yunakitty
Summary: What happened after Nowaki stole Hiroki's house key out of the lock on the first day they met. Nowaki's reflections on the beautiful creature he had discovered. Now continued! The beginning of Egoist from Nowaki's point of view!
1. Chapter 1

_Beautiful._

The word repeated itself over and over again in Nowaki's mind, like a mantra. _Beautiful_. He let himself into his small, one room apartment; the key shaking slightly in his hand in his excitement. _Beautiful_. He locked the door behind himself, and as soon as he did, an overwhelming urge came to him suddenly.

_I need to masturbate._

So he flopped down on the bed, hands scrabbling frantically at the front of his pants. He managed to get them open, then his eyes rolled back in his head as he slipped one hand inside and fondled his already rock hard member. A moan escaped his lips, and he stroked himself.

Of course, the image dancing before his eyes was that of a certain brunet he had just met that day. He didn't think he would ever be able to forget how he felt when he locked eyes with the man in the park. He had just been cheerfully running after his rocket, which had landed near the park benches. It wasn't until he looked up and noticed not only that the most beautiful creature that had ever existed was right in front of him, but also that said creature was very clearly crying his eyes out, that Nowaki's heart skipped a beat.

He was stunned for a moment as the gorgeous man frantically wiped his eyes and tried to act like nothing was wrong. But Nowaki had already made up his mind.

This beautiful creature...would be his.

_All his._

He had never felt seriously attracted to another person. He just didn't have the time for it. He had too many part time jobs, and the spare time he did have was spent like it was today: helping out the various people he met. He had arranged a little rocket launching party for the CEO of the grocery store chain that he worked for. It was a long story of how he, a lowly bag boy, had made the acquaintance of the top man of the company, but it didn't matter; at any rate, Nowaki was spending the afternoon in the park with him and some other old men he knew, indulging in a little fun.

People always asked Nowaki why he bothered to do things for people like that. He was always going out of his way to do favors for people, and he never expected anything in return. In fact, he would vehemently turn down any kind of payment or reward for said favors. Nowaki wasn't ever exactly sure why he did the favors. He guessed it was just good karma or something.

But then, on that sunny afternoon, Nowaki believed in karma more than he ever had. For his favor for an old man had made him cross paths with this heavenly, beautiful, crying angel.

Nowaki groaned and shoved his pants down on his hips, giving himself freer access to his swollen, aching cock. He rubbed it urgently, whispering _Hiro-san, Hiro-san._

Nowaki had pulled the beautiful man off of the bench and made him join the party. Nowaki actually wanted to scoop the man up and run off somewhere with him, but he knew that he had an obligation to finish the party that he had started. So he brought the gorgeous stranger to the group, who had all welcomed him warmly. The man looked skeptical nonetheless, so Nowaki ruffled his hair and told him it was okay.

Nowaki panted and pumped at himself faster. Oh, how silky and perfect his head had felt. Like heaven in between his fingers. And the look of utter surprise across his face..._beautiful_.

Nowaki was relieved that the man stayed for the whole party. He found out from the old men that the gorgeous creature was named Hiroki Kamijou, and had been dubbed "Hiro-tan" by the group. Nowaki took that nickname and made it a little more proper, calling his new found angel "Hiro-san" instead.

After the party was over though, Hiro-san had left abruptly. Nowaki followed him down the street, which provoked suspicion and then anger in the man. Nowaki had expressed concern, and when that was blown off, he implored Hiro-san to be his tutor so that he could pass the high school proficiency exam.

Of course that was blown off too. Nowaki quickly learned that Hiro-san was a devil with an angel's face. Not that it made him any less attractive. It just made Nowaki want to cuddle him up even more and wipe that angry scowl off of his face. Even though he knew such an action would probably get him killed.

Nowaki still couldn't resist grabbing onto Hiro-san's arm and earnestly asking him again. Hiro-san had tried to pull away and then quickened his pace up to his apartment. Nowaki held fast, begging and pleading the whole way. Hiro-san had slammed the door in his face...but not without leaving the key in the lock.

Thinking quickly, Nowaki removed it and fled. He knew what he was doing was wrong and probably illegal, but he was desperate. He had to do something, anything, to stay with Hiro-san. He had thought about going inside after the man, but he knew he would probably call the police, and then it would all be over. So Nowaki retreated for the time being to hatch a plan.

But there were no plans being hatched. Instead, Nowaki was writhing, half dressed, on the bed, jacking off frantically. Images of Hiro-san floated through his head; his gorgeous little pink lips, his big brown eyes, his softly waving brown hair framing his face, the different expressions Nowaki had seen - despair, surprise, annoyance...all of it was dancing around as Nowaki pumped himself and licked his lips over and over.

"Nnnn...oh God, Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned loudly, and came all over himself. He had to just lay still for several minutes afterwards, his body overcome with amazing feelings. First of all, it had been nearly a year since he had masturbated properly, so he was pretty pent up. He had wet dreams about nothing in particular every so often; just his body releasing tension, but he had never masturbated while thinking of someone. And for that someone to be as beautiful and sexy as Hiro-san...he just couldn't control himself.

Which was how he found himself on his knees just ten minutes later, stroking his recovered erection. He threw his head back and groaned Hiro-san's name. He imagined the slim, attractive man crawling towards him on the bed, looking up through those long dark lashes, and then wrapping a hand around his cock.

Nowaki let out a soft squeal as he came again suddenly. The idea of Hiro-san touching him in a sexual way was too incredibly erotic. He trembled as he collapsed down to the bed, hugging the pillow and happily whispering Hiro-san's name over and over.

He drifted off for an untold amount of time, and dreamed of his beautiful new friend. (Though Hiro-san would undoubtedly argue the title of "friend.") He dreamt of Hiro-san underneath him, blushing and whispering Nowaki's name. They were kissing and rubbing their bodies together, and it was wonderful. Hiro-san's lips were incredibly soft, moaning sweetly. Then Nowaki saw Hiro-san's face contorted in pleasure, and those beautiful lips were screaming Nowaki's name in ecstasy.

Nowaki woke up, and immediately began pumping at his surging, rock hard erection. "Hiro-san, Hiro-san," he whined, his breathing ragged. He released powerfully, and shuddered as he pulled every last drop out.

He then noticed it was now very dark outside, but he still hadn't had dinner. He pulled his pants back up and went over to his tiny little kitchenette, preparing some food.

Which he abandoned halfway through eating to masturbate right at the table. He bucked his hips into his hand, now imagining Hiro-san on his hands and knees with him behind, penetrating him. Nowaki had never done such a thing and really couldn't remember where he had seen it, maybe in a book, but all he knew was that it was what he wanted to do to Hiro-san.

Over, and over, and over again.

Nowaki cried out as he came for the fourth time that evening, then he fell back into the chair, totally spent. He wiped himself up with his paper towel, and shakily went back to eating.

As he settled down into bed that night, he resolved to wake up early. As soon as he was done with his paper route, he would let himself into Hiroki's apartment. Hopefully the man wasn't an early riser, and Nowaki could slip in, then make him some breakfast. That would surely get them started off on a better foot.

Nowaki hugged the blanket around himself. "Hiro-san..." he sighed happily, then fell asleep blissful.


	2. Chapter 2

Nowaki hummed happily to himself as he tied on his flower shop apron. His little plan of letting himself into Hiro-san's apartment early in the morning had been a success. Not only had his beautiful angel enjoyed the breakfast he made, but Nowaki had the opportunity to save him from a toppling tower of books. Afterwards, he had pointed out that Hiro-san owed him a favor, and though he was tempted to suggest something a little more risque than tutoring; he was delighted that Hiro-san agreed to help him study. He had agreed in a very angry, put out fashion, but he had agreed, and that was all that mattered.

Nowaki rubbed a sore spot on his head. Not only had several dozen books fallen on him while saving Hiro-san, but Hiro-san had also later battered him with more books for calling him "cute." Nowaki smiled as he remembered how he had patted the man's head and the words had left his lips so unintentionally. He couldn't help it - Hiro-san _was _cute! There was no way to deny or ignore it. The way he blushed when he got embarrassed, which was quite often...it was just too cute for words. Nowaki sighed happily as he remembered gazing down at Hiro-san as he slept. He looked so peaceful and beautiful while resting. Nowaki had not been able to resist the urge to run his fingers through his hair, and his mind had quickly drifted to imagining what it would feel like to wake up next to such an amazing creature in the morning...after a night filled with making love...

Nowaki's lustful daydreams had been cut off as Hiro-san woke up, and promptly began screeching and howling at the unwelcome guest in his bedroom. Nowaki had diverted his attention by pointing out that he had made breakfast, and Hiro-san's anger faded as his stomach growled. Shortly after eating, Nowaki had shielded Hiroki from the avalanche of books, making the man begrudgingly agree to tutor him.

Nowaki had also returned the stolen key - but not before he got the owner of the hardware store along his paper route to make a copy of it. Nowaki smiled a bit cheekily to himself - Hiro-san had no idea he could still get into his apartment. Nowaki sighed and bit his lip as he imagined what would happen if he let himself in late at night, removed all his clothing, and then slipped under the covers with a sleeping Hiro-san. Of course, he would never live to tell the tale, but just imagining his skin pressed against Hiro-san's...

Nowaki's eyes glazed over, and he had to shake himself forcefully. It was time to work. Such thoughts would have to wait.

...Until later, when he could be alone.

But it was quite a bit of time until that happened. Nowaki had a very long day. He had gotten up at 4am to do his paper route, had finished and gotten to Hiro-san's apartment at about 7am, went to his job at the flower shop at a little before 9, worked a full shift, immediately headed for his next job at the grocery store, where he bagged groceries until the store closed at 10pm. He was extremely exhausted when he finally let himself his tiny apartment. He wanted to collapse immediately onto the futon, but he dragged himself into the cramped shower and washed his tired body.

As the warm water flowed over his back, his muscles relaxed and softened...as another part of his anatomy hardened up. He looked down at his erection and smiled, then wrapped a large hand around it and began to pump. "Mmm, Hiro-san," he murmured, bucking his hips and moaning as he worked himself. He remembered watching Hiro-san sleep, and he remembered how close their bodies had been when he covered Hiro-san as the books toppled down. He swore that he could feel the man's heart pounding in his chest. Was that from the fright of nearly being crushed by books? Or possibly...could Hiro-san have been excited to be so close to him?

Nowaki groaned helplessly, his mouth twitching and his hand moving at lightning speed as he came hard. "Oh, Hiro-san!" he wailed, then he gasped and watched the cum run down the drain. "Hiro-san," he whispered, trembling a little and leaning on the shower wall for support.

He toweled himself off after his shower, and looked at himself in the mirror. Could Hiro-san ever possibly return his feelings? He could only hope. No, he had to do more than hope. Being with Hiro-san was the thing he wanted most in life. Not just for the physical aspect...he lost his train of thought as he imagined some more of the "physical aspect", and his manhood stiffened up in response. He shook himself. No, not just for that. He wanted to _be _with Hiro-san. Be the one to wake up next to him in the morning. The one to comfort him when he felt sad. The one to make him laugh and smile.

Nowaki sighed. But as he was now, there was no way Hiro-san could see him as an equal, or ever consider him as a partner. He was just a teenager with a junior high education who worked menial part time jobs...and Hiro-san was a twenty two year old man who was about to graduate college. They were worlds apart. But Nowaki straightened up and nodded at his reflection, resolving to not give up. He would work hard until he was a man worthy of being with Hiro-san.

He couldn't go see Hiro-san for the next two days, as the man had told him not to come back until Thursday. Nowaki studied the materials Hiro-san had given him in every spare second he had. Not that he had much free time. He wondered how he could get more... he wanted to be able to study more and impress Hiro-san. But he couldn't work less...he needed every yen he made so that he could save for college.

Then while on his paper route Wednesday morning, Nowaki saw a help wanted sign near a local construction site, and he returned later that day to apply. He was delighted to find that it paid nearly twice as much as some of his other jobs. Of course it would be very hard work, but that didn't deter Nowaki. He was strong and he wasn't afraid of working hard, that was for sure. The foreman hired him on the spot and told him to report in for training the next week. Nowaki was delighted, but a little saddened that he had to tell two of his other jobs he was putting in his notice. He chose the two that paid the least, the one at the hotel and the evening janitorial one at the hospital. Hiro-san was at home the most in the evening, so freeing up more of his evenings would allow them to be together more.

On Thursday, Nowaki excitedly hurried over to Hiro-san's apartment. Hiro-san wasn't there yet, so he let himself in and laid all his completed work out for checking. Then he picked up a book Hiro-san had left lying on the coffee table. It was by Akihiko Usami...something about that name resonated in Nowaki's head, but he was sure he didn't know of the author. Admittedly, he didn't get a lot of time to read novels, so there weren't many authors he was familiar with.

Nowaki flipped through it. It was well written, and he found himself quickly absorbed in the story. But it was warm in Hiro-san's apartment, and he drifted off to sleep in the middle of reading.

At some point, Hiro-san came home and Nowaki awoke to find him frowning down at him. Nowaki apologized and went to wash his face as Hiro-san checked his "homework". At some point, Hiro-san noticed that Nowaki had been reading the novel he had left out, and when Nowaki asked if Hiro-san was a fan of that author, he was startled to see a look of utter gloom come over Hiro-san's face. Hiro-san admitted that he knew the man personally, and some things clicked in Nowaki's head. He had seen that depressed look on Hiro-san's face before...at the park when they first met. Could this author be connected with Hiro-san's tears?

Hiro-san's gloomy mood had stayed all evening, even after Nowaki had made him dinner and cleaned up the dishes. He did give Nowaki a little tutoring as promised, but the words he said were mechanical, and his expression was near lifeless. Nowaki felt extremely worried about his gorgeous angel, but Hiro-san angrily insisted he was fine and shoved the boy out of the apartment at the end of the evening.

They continued meeting for study sessions every other day or so. Nowaki found that the way Hiro-san taught was incredibly compelling. "You should be a teacher one day!" Nowaki insisted.

"Ha!" Hiro-san scoffed. "I couldn't stand to teach a whole class full of brats. I'd probably kill them." He chewed on his pen.

"No, Hiro-san. You would be a very good teacher. You are a wonderful person."

"Tch...whatever," Hiro-san muttered, but a flush spread across the bridge of his nose. Nowaki smiled and turned his face down to his work, though he never wanted to stop looking at Hiro-san's cute blushing face.

When Nowaki showed up for tutoring after working at his new construction job later that week, Hiro-san scowled at his dirty clothing and face. "Why are you so filthy?" he asked in annoyance.

"I just got done with my new job at the construction site," Nowaki admitted.

"Ha! Why do something so barbaric?" Hiroki asked as Nowaki followed him into the apartment.

Nowaki started to tell him the exact reason why, so that he could have more free time to be with Hiro-san, but he decided to refrain. No use in getting hit so early in the visit. "At any rate, you have to get a damn shower," Hiroki insisted. "I can't stand looking at all those smears of dirt and who knows what else on you."

Nowaki's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "But, my clothes..."

"I'll throw them in the washing machine. Just leave them right by the door."

"But what will I wear while they wash?" Nowaki's heart pounded so loudly he could swear it was audible to Hiro-san. For the idea of being naked in the same room as Hiro-san...it was more than he could take.

"I don't know!" Hiro-san said, exasperated. "Why do you have to make this so complicated? Just hurry up, hurry up! You're a mess!"

Nowaki nodded obediently and allowed Hiro-san to shove him into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he undressed himself with shaking hands and put the clothes in a pile by the door. He was even excited at the idea of Hiro-san touching his dirty clothes with his hands. "I really am a pervert," Nowaki sighed to himself, then he stepped into the shower and fiddled with the knobs. Soon, he was washing away all the grime from his job, and at some point, he heard the door squeak open as Hiro-san retrieved the clothes. His heart jumped around erratically as the crazy part of his brain considered all sorts of suicidal moves like whipping the shower curtain open and exposing himself to Hiro-san, or calling out and asking Hiro-san to join him in the shower.

But he kept his sanity and listened to the door close again. He glanced down, and groaned at the erection there. He wouldn't dare try and masturbate with Hiro-san right there. For one thing, he was really loud when he did it. He couldn't help but moan and shout Hiro-san's name all throughout the deed. And that would be just a little hard to explain when he got out...

So he thought of everything unsexy that he could until his problem disappeared. Then he dried off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and then draping one around his neck.

He could hear the hum of the washing machine in the kitchen as he exited the bathroom, and he glanced around for Hiro-san. He spotted the man sprawled out on the floor, apparently sleeping with a book on his chest and the eye mask Nowaki had given him over his eyes. Nowaki stepped closer, removing his eye mask and watching him sleep. Hiroki's brow twitched and he moved restlessly in his sleep. "...aki..." he mumbled.

Nowaki couldn't help but smile. Could he be saying his name in his sleep? Did Hiro-san actually think about him like that?

"Akihiko..." Hiro-san muttered, and his sleeping face became very sad. Nowaki's expression changed too. He was suddenly full of jealousy that this Akihiko person, who had obviously made Hiro-san so unhappy, got to be the one in his dreams. Did Hiro-san once love this person? Or even worse, did he still love him?

Nowaki gritted his teeth together slightly. "I won't accept it," he muttered, then his face softened. He got down on the ground with Hiro-san, straddling over him, and moved his face down to meet those perfect pink lips. Even if it wasn't a mutual kiss, just the fact that their lips were touching was enough to make Nowaki's whole body tingle with happiness. He was finally kissing his beautiful angel.

Hiro-san's eyelashes fluttered for a second, then his eyes snapped open and he pushed Nowaki off of himself with some very angry curses. "What the hell are you trying to pull?" he shouted.

"You were saying Akihiko's name in your sleep," Nowaki said quietly, refusing to move.

"So what?! He's a friend of mine! Big deal! And what's your damn problem, k-kissing me while I'm sleeping?" Hiro-san huffed and puffed, his face completely red.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said softly, his eyes gentle yet serious. "I took the construction job because it meant I could quit two of my lesser paying jobs. And then I would have more time to study. But more importantly than that..." He let out a soft exhale. "I did it because I'd do anything to spend more time with you."

Hiro-san just stared, his eyes wide in disbelief. Then he shook himself out of his surprise and laughed nervously. "Ha ha, you're kidding, right? No need to make up corny stuff like that to flatter me. I already told you I'd tutor you, so you don't have to pretend you think I'm a nice person or that we're friends or something." He trailed off into more nervous laughter as Nowaki continued to stare at him intensely.

"Hiro-san...don't you understand?" Nowaki pushed the man backwards, bringing their faces close again. "I'm confessing to you."

"C-confessing?" Hiro-san stammered, searching Nowaki's serious and suddenly very adult face for the goofy kid he usually saw. "Confessing what?"

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed. "It doesn't seem like you'll understand unless I just come out and say it. Hiro-san...I..."

The doorbell rang suddenly, surprising them both. "I-I'll get it!" Hiro-san shouted, scrambling out from underneath Nowaki and rushing for the door. Nowaki sat on the floor and watched him unlatch the door. "Ah! Akihiko?" Hiro-san asked as the door swung open to reveal a silver haired young man standing there.

Nowaki's jaw clenched and his heart hardened. What was this, some kind of soap opera? How could his rival for Hiro-san's affections show up just as he was trying to confess his feelings? Akihiko and Hiro-san talked in hushed, half-mumbling tones, and Nowaki strained to hear. It seemed that Hiro-san had been avoiding his friend for some time, which actually made Nowaki feel a bit better. Maybe he really did have a chance. "That's it, go on and leave, gray hair," Nowaki muttered under his breath. "Hiro-san doesn't want you anymore."

But when Akihiko reached out and ruffled Hiro-san's hair affectionately, Nowaki could watch no longer. He could see the devastated look on Hiro-san's face, caused by Akihiko's touch, and he'd be damned if anyone was going to make his beloved angel look so sad. He was on his feet in a second, and he hurried forward, taking Hiro-san in his arms and pulling him out of Akihiko's reach. "Excuse me," he said icily. "But Hiro-san is mine."

Akihiko's eyes widened. "Um, and you are?" he asked, totally surprised.

"Nowaki Kusama. Pleased to meet you," he said, though he didn't sound pleased at all. He saw Akihiko looking down at his half dressed state, and could almost hear the gears grinding in his head.

"Ohhh...I see," Akihiko said. He chuckled. "Oh dear. It seems I was wrong. And here I thought you were holed up in some kind of depression, but really you've just gotten a boyfriend and that's what's been keeping you busy."

"He's not my b-boyfriend!" Hiro-san blurted out. "I'm just tutoring him!"

Akihiko chuckled again and waved his hand airily. "It's all right, Hiroki. I'm glad to know you're okay. Seems I was worried over nothing."

"But I!" Hiro-san spluttered.

"Well, pardon me...I won't intrude on your special time together any further...see you around, Hiroki," Akihiko said, and then departed.

Hiro-san slammed the door and then turned on Nowaki, shouting angrily. He hurled the first thing he could grab at him. "What's your fucking problem?" he yelled, as the book bounced off of Nowaki's head and fell to the ground. "Now he totally has the wrong idea about us!"

Nowaki was unfazed. "I love you," he said in a firm voice.

Hiro-san's eyes went wide. "Uhhhh....excuse me?"

Nowaki continued. "I asked you to be my tutor...because I fell in love with you at first sight."

"L-Love at first sight?" Hiro-san stammered, incredulous. "What are you talking about? That doesn't even exist!"

"Oh, yes it does, Hiro-san, and I did indeed fall in love with you the moment I saw you." He stepped closer as Hiro-san's face blazed crimson and he stared down at his shoes. "When I first met you, you were crying...that was because of your friend, wasn't it?" He noted how Hiro-san swallowed hard and trembled. "Well, I won't ask for details. I'd probably rather not know. All I do know is...I will never make you cry like that. Even though your tears are beautiful...all I want to see is your smile."

Hiro-san slowly sank to the floor, his face still red. "Are you for real?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes, Hiro-san. I'm for real. And I love you."

Hiro-san mussed his bangs with one hand. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this kind of thing." He stood up and turned away.

"Then allow me to let you get used to it," Nowaki said gently, as he embraced Hiro-san from behind. He was almost surprised that Hiro-san didn't resist. He simply shuddered and then relaxed into Nowaki's arms. "Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered in his ear. "Let me love you."

"Nowaki..." Hiro-san said in a trembling voice, his knees becoming weak.

"I love you." Nowaki kissed Hiro-san's neck, making the man shake more. "I love you," he repeated, kissing his shoulder. "So please, fall in love with me too."

Hiro-san let out a soft moan, and they fell down onto the futon together. Nowaki couldn't believe what was happening. He had only dreamed that Hiro-san would ever let him touch him, but he was actually doing it. Nowaki kept his cool the best that he could, unbuttoning Hiro-san's shirt and then sliding his hands over the man's chest. "Ah..." Hiro-san sighed.

"Oh, Hiro-san..." Nowaki breathed, kissing his ear. He came from behind Hiro-san and got in front of him. They brought their faces close together and kissed. Nowaki marveled at how much better it felt with Hiro-san awake. The man was pressing his soft mouth urgently against Nowaki's, and they soon parted their lips and kissed each other deeply. Nowaki couldn't believe how amazing Hiro-san tasted... just like perfectly sweetened coffee.

Nowaki eventually broke away from that delicious mouth reluctantly, but he knew there were more wonderful things to explore. He kissed Hiroki's throat and then moved down his chest. His hands worked at Hiro-san's pants as he kissed his way down. Nowaki removed Hiro-san's pants and underwear entirely, then just stared in amazement at the beauty that was Hiro-san's manhood. It was fully erect, pink and shining at the tip. "Hiro-san..." Nowaki whispered lustfully. "Can I kiss it?"

Hiro-san groaned. "Nowaki...you don't have to do that," he said in a breathless voice.

"But I want to. Can I?"

"Okay..." Hiro-san gasped as Nowaki leaned in and pressed his lips to the head. "N-Nowaki..." he stammered. Nowaki parted his lips and took it inside his mouth, sucking it urgently. Hiro-san thrashed and trembled underneath him. "Nowaki!" he cried, as Nowaki took the entire length in his mouth. "Mmm, mmm..." he moaned, lips pressed tightly together as Nowaki moved his mouth up and down the shaft rather clumsily. Nowaki knew he was probably doing it wrong, but he hoped that it still felt good for his beloved angel.

"Nowaki...stop...nnn..." Hiro-san said through clenched teeth.

Nowaki hurriedly took his mouth off. "Why? Is it bad?"

Hiro-san let out an anguished exhale. "No, I was about to cum..." he admitted, then blushed and looked away.

Nowaki's face brightened up. "Oh! Then..." He broke off and quickly put his mouth back on Hiro-san and continued what he was doing.

"Nowaki! Dammit!" Hiro-san gasped. He reached down and grasped the man's hair futilely. "Dammit! I'm...telling you...ahhhh!" He rolled his eyes back in his head and thrust his hips up wildly as he came inside of Nowaki's hot mouth.

Nowaki swallowed complacently, then licked Hiro-san's member clean. "I can't believe you...swallowed it..." Hiro-san marveled.

Nowaki just rose up with half lidded, lust filled eyes. "Hiro-san...please let me make love to you," he pleaded.

Hiro-san breathed heavily, his body flushed with afterglow. "Yeah, okay..." he whispered. Nowaki's heart leapt, and he removed his towel. He caught the wide eyed stare Hiro-san gave his cock as soon as it was exposed, though he wasn't sure why he looked a little scared.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki sighed happily. He quickly urged the man to flip over, then he yanked the side table drawer open and pulled out a bottle of lube. He had seen it there while snooping around Hiro-san's bedroom when the man wasn't home. He drizzled a copious amount all over his cock, and then took it in hand and pushed it up against Hiro-san's ass.

"Hey! Whoa!" Hiro-san shouted, sounding panicked. "Don't just stuff it in!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed, hurriedly pulling the head out.

"You have to put your f-fingers in first," Hiro-san informed him.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san, I didn't know," Nowaki apologized. "I've never done this before."

"It's okay," Hiro-san said, biting his lip. "Just...um...go slow, okay?"

"Yes, Hiro-san." Nowaki pressed a kiss to the back of the man's head and then pushed his index finger up against his hole. It went in easily, and both men let out a moan. Nowaki carefully moved it in and out. "Is that okay, Hiro-san?"

"Mmm," Hiro-san assented. "You can put two in."

Nowaki nodded, and added a second finger. Hiro-san trembled and cried out, but didn't stop pushing his ass back at Nowaki to get more. "Are you ready for me now, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked breathlessly. He didn't want to be greedy or hasty, but he was dying to get himself inside of Hiro-san.

"Yeah..." Hiro-san whispered, and Nowaki removed his fingers. Then he got back behind him and slowly penetrated him, groaning and crying out in ecstasy as each inch slid in.

Once he had it buried to the hilt, he paused to kiss the back of Hiro-san's head. "You're so amazing, Hiro-san," he praised the man. "I'm all the way inside. Are you okay?"

"How could I be?" Hiro-san shouted. "Just...don't move yet..." he gasped, squirming slightly.

But it felt too good for Nowaki to stop. He thrust his hips a few times. "Hiro-san, you're so adorable," he panted, running his fingers through his brown hair.

"You goddamn brat," Hiro-san muttered, but Nowaki cut off further complaints by craning his neck around so that their mouths could meet.

"Don't worry, Hiro-san," he whispered between kisses. "I'll move nice and slow. I want it to feel good for you." He then stopped kissing him and thrust in an even rhythm.

Hiro-san wailed loudly. "God, Nowaki! W-wait!" He dissolved into cries of ecstasy. "Oh god, oh god," he stammered after a minute. "Nowaki...I'm going to..."

"Oh, yes, Hiro-san, yes!" Nowaki moaned. He could feel his own orgasm approaching rapidly.

"Nowaki!"

"Hiro-san!"

They cried out each other's names as they climaxed simultaneously. Hiro-san turned into a pile of jelly in the aftermath, collapsing down to the futon as soon as Nowaki withdrew. Nowaki grabbed a handful of tissues and hurriedly cleaned up the mess he had made of Hiro-san's body, then he sank to the futon as well, cuddling up close and nuzzling his face into Hiro-san's hair. "I love you, Hiro-san," he sighed happily.

He was answered by light snoring. "Ah, it wore him out," Nowaki chuckled softly. He pulled the covers up over their bodies, and soon fell asleep as well, more happy than he could ever imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

Nowaki woke up with a start, worrying that he was late for work. But as his eyes adjusted to the dim evening light in the room, he remembered where he was. He was in Hiro-san's bed, and they were taking a nap after they had made love for the first time. Nowaki rose up on one arm and just gazed happily at the sleeping man.

As if he could tell he was being stared at, Hiro-san woke up and immediately blushed, then glared at Nowaki. "What are you staring at?" he grumbled, rolling away from him.

Nowaki made a sad face. "I'm just looking at you, Hiro-san."

"Well, why?" Hiro-san asked irritably.

"Because you are beautiful. And because I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first twenty times you told me that," Hiro-san muttered.

Nowaki sighed sadly. He wished Hiro-san would be affectionate with him, but he reasoned with himself that it was all pretty sudden, and Hiro-san definitely didn't seem like the type that let people in easily. So he had to be content with whatever he got. Even if Hiro-san was acting coldly, Nowaki had to remind himself that they were indeed in bed together. Hiro-san hadn't kicked him out or anything. "Shall I make some dinner?" Nowaki asked, dipping his head down and kissing Hiro-san's shoulder.

Hiro-san flinched slightly. "Okay, whatever."

"What would you like?"

"Don't care." Hiro-san sat up and put his pants and underwear back on, then began buttoning his shirt.

Nowaki nodded, trying his hardest to not let Hiro-san's aloofness get to him. He prepared some beef curry for supper, and Hiro-san tutored him like always afterwards, even if he was acting a little awkward.

At the end of the night, Nowaki gathered up his books and papers and prepared to leave. "Oh, uh..." Hiro-san began, an uncharacteristically needy look in his eyes. Nowaki was surprised, but Hiro-san quickly checked himself and regained his composure. "Bye," he said disinterestedly.

Nowaki hid his smile. He kind of had the feeling that Hiro-san wanted to ask him to stay, but he knew not to ask him about it, for he would surely be physically punished for such a question. "Good night, Hiro-san," Nowaki said pleasantly, and then dipped his head and kissed the man's lips before he could stop him. Then he fled into the night.

Nowaki slept happily that night. Even though he desperately wished he could be in Hiro-san's bed, he didn't want to make a nuisance of himself and get Hiro-san anymore irritable than he already was. And even though Hiro-san wouldn't say his feelings out loud, Nowaki knew that he must care about him deep down.

A few days later, Nowaki had to call Hiro-san from his job at the flower shop. Nowaki didn't own a cell phone, but he needed to contact Hiro-san to let him know he wouldn't be able to make their study session that day. The owner's wife was sick, and he was leaving Nowaki in charge of the shop for the rest of the day. Nowaki was terribly disappointed to not get to see Hiro-san, but he had an obligation to his job. "Ah, Hiro-san?" Nowaki said as the man answered the phone.

"Yes?" Hiro-san responded curtly.

"I'm very sorry, but I won't be able to come this afternoon...I have to work until close at the flower shop. I'm so sorry!"

Hiro-san made an irritated noise. "How do you expect to pass the practice exams if you miss study time?"

"I'm very sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki apologized again, his heart dropping at Hiro-san's disappointment in him.

"Oh, quit saying you're sorry," Hiro-san snapped. "Listen, do you have your homework with you?"

"Yes, Hiro-san."

"Well, where is this flower shop? I'll just come there and correct your homework. Even though it's a huge pain in the ass."

"Oh, Hiro-san, would you really do that for me?" Nowaki gushed. He saw a customer approaching the door and hurriedly told Hiro-san the location, then hung up.

Half an hour later, Hiro-san skulked through the doors of the shop, avoiding eye contact with Nowaki. "Hey," he muttered.

"Hello, Hiro-san! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Nowaki exclaimed. "I missed you!"

"Geez, cut it out," Hiro-san groaned. "Just give me the papers."

Nowaki nodded and handed his assignments over, and Hiro-san went over to the card selection table and did the checking. Nowaki trimmed the thorns off the latest shipment of roses as Hiro-san worked. "All correct, as usual," Hiro-san finally said. "Okay, so just read the next section of the book for next time, then do all the review problems at the end. And you better not flake out on me again."

"I won't, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed. "Thank you so much for coming out here and doing this for me!"

"Whatever." Hiro-san looked around the shop, and then the door jingled as the owner entered.

"Ah, Nowaki, thank you so much for covering for me! You can go home now. I'm so sorry you had to stay over."

"Eh?" Nowaki asked, surprised. "But what about your wife?"

"Her sister came over to stay with her. She insisted I come back to work and let you go home." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "She worries about how overworked you are, kid."

Nowaki laughed softly. "I am fine. She doesn't need to worry about me."

"Well, at any rate, you can go home." The owner seemed to notice Hiro-san then, and he bowed graciously. "I'm sorry sir, but I will take over your order from here!"

"Oh, I'm not a customer," Hiro-san mumbled.

"He's my tutor," Nowaki explained brightly. He really, really wanted to announce that this was the love of his life, but he saw the heavy glass vase on the table next to Hiro-san and he knew it would be smashed over his head if he were to do that.

The owner smiled. "Oh, I've heard so much about you! You're a great person to help him out like that. Take care of our Nowaki. He's such a good kid."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says," Hiro-san muttered. Nowaki was gathering up his belongings, and then he and Hiro-san exited the shop. "Well, I guess we can go study now," Hiro-san pointed out.

"Yes!" Nowaki said excitedly. He was happy to not have to miss out on a study session, but even happier that he would get some alone time with Hiro-san after all. He walked over to where he had his bicycle chained up, and unlocked it.

"What the hell is that?" Hiro-san asked.

"Um, it's my bike," Nowaki explained.

"You can't take that on the train! And I am NOT walking all the way back to where I live! It's too far!"

"Well then, Hiro-san...would you like to come to my place to study? It's very close by."

Hiro-san swallowed hard, then evaded Nowaki's gaze. "Sure. Whatever. Fine." He slunk alongside Nowaki as he walked his bike down the sidewalk. They reached Nowaki's apartment complex in a matter of minutes, and Nowaki secured his bike on the ground floor before they climbed the stairs to his tiny little efficiency. "Wow. It's small," Hiro-san commented as they entered.

"Yes, but it's very affordable, and it has everything I need," Nowaki explained. "Somewhere to sleep, a bathroom, and a kitchenette." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's not very impressive."

"That doesn't matter," Hiro-san mumbled. He paced for a minute, then sat at the compact little table which only had one chair. "Uh...this is going to make it hard to do any work...why don't you have two chairs?" he asked irritably.

"Because I have never had anyone over before," Nowaki said. Hiro-san mumbled something inaudible, then sighed heavily. "But, I could unroll the futon and we can both sit on that."

Hiro-san's ears turned red. "Yeah, okay, whatever," he muttered. Nowaki hurried to get the futon spread out, then he got out his study books and papers, and he sat down on the futon, then looked up expectantly at Hiro-san.

The brunet hesitated, then gave an aggravated cough and stood up, stepping over awkwardly to Nowaki's bed. He sank down next to him, and cleared his throat loudly before picking up the book and launching into the latest lesson.

Nowaki listened intently, taking notes as quickly as he could as Hiro-san pointed out things in the text. The session continued on for a solid hour, and at the end Nowaki took a mini test which reviewed several chapters that he had studied recently. Hiro-san graded it afterwards, then returned it to him. "Perfect," he said begrudgingly.

Nowaki smiled happily. "It's because you're such a wonderful tutor."

"Tch."

"Hey, Hiro-san, do you know what?"

"What?"

Nowaki gave an impish smile. "We are in my bed together."

"D-Don't you think I realize that? Wh-what kind of moron are you, s-saying something like that?" Hiro-san blustered, then he gasped as Nowaki laid a hand on his thigh.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed. "Can I kiss you some more?"

"No! How can you ask me that? And what kind of person asks permission to be a pervert, anyway? I tell you what, you are one strange kid, and I - " Hiro-san's protests were cut off as Nowaki smothered his mouth with his lips. "Mmmm!" He made an angry muffled sound, but stopped when Nowaki began licking gently at his lower lip, seeking admittance. He let him in with a stifled groan, and they kissed deeply for several minutes. Their hands started to wander at the same time, but stayed in relatively safe areas above their waists.

When they finally took a break, Hiro-san whispered, "I didn't say you could kiss me." However, he didn't sound _too _put out.

"Mmm, I know," Nowaki admitted. "But you are right, it's silly to ask permission, isn't it?"

"Stupid brat," Hiro-san muttered. They quickly began making out again, and Hiro-san latched his hands around the back of Nowaki's neck and pulled him in even closer. They fell sideways onto the futon, sliding up it and entangling their legs. The action made their trouser covered erections rub together, and they both groaned into the kiss. Nowaki reached down and fumbled with his button and zipper, overeager to get himself out of his now tight pants. He gave a sigh of relief as he got them open and pushed his pants down on his thighs, leaving only his boxers.

Hiro-san's cheeks were red and his breathing had sped up as he worked at his own pants. Once they were unfastened, he nervously slid them down his hips. Nowaki came out of the kiss to look down at Hiro-san's adorable little black underwear. He bit his tongue to keep himself from saying the word "cute", then he reached down and tentatively ran a fingertip up the hard bulge there. Hiro-san trembled and gasped.

"Do you like that, Hiro-san?"

"Don't ask st-stupid questions!" Hiro-san said in a shaking voice.

"Okay, Hiro-san." Nowaki traced all his fingers up and down Hiroki's cock, then suddenly went to the waistband and reached his hand inside, caressing the sensitive flesh directly. He was about to ask if he could put his mouth on it again, but he assumed that was a stupid question too, so he refrained. Instead, he just boldly yanked Hiro-san's underwear down and exposed his member.

"Nowaki!" Hiro-san cried. Nowaki pressed a kiss to his lips, then pushed the man on his back and dipped his head between his legs. Hiro-san mewled in pleasure as Nowaki licked it from base to tip. Then he latched his mouth on the head and sucked it evenly. "Mmm...oh god..." Hiro-san moaned.

Nowaki glanced up at him through his long lashes, taking in Hiro-san's enraptured expression. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Hiro-san blushed even more and looked away. "D-don't look at me while you do it, you p-pervert," he stammered.

Nowaki started to apologize, then he remembered his mouth was full and he gave a muffled chuckle. He reluctantly stopped looking at Hiro-san's face, and then began bobbing his head up and down quickly. Hiro-san gave a tortured moan of ecstasy. "Shit!" he cried after a minute or two. "You better stop..." he puffed.

But Nowaki knew exactly what that meant, and there was no way he was quitting. "Seriously! Nowaki! You...f-fucking brat!" Hiro-san wailed, and then he exploded in Nowaki's mouth.

Nowaki swallowed every drop. He decided that he really liked the taste of Hiro-san. It was sweet and sour, just like the man himself. He licked at Hiro-san's softening member as the man melted back onto the futon. Nowaki reached into his boxers and stroked his own organ, then swore softly. "Eh? What's wrong?" Hiro-san asked in an uncharacteristically relaxed voice.

"I don't own any lubrication," Nowaki lamented.

"Geez, you really are a kid," Hiro-san sighed. He sat up and then patted the futon beside him. "All right. Come on, lay down."

"What?" Nowaki looked utterly puzzled.

Hiro-san rolled his eyes. "Come on. Hurry up. I'll return the favor."

Nowaki's eyes were confused for a moment, then he gasped and his face lit up. "Oh! Oh! Hiro-san! Do you really mean it? You are really going to s-"

"I told you not to ask stupid questions!" Hiro-san barked. "Now, lay your fucking ass on this bed before I change my mind and get the hell out of here!"

"Okay, Hiro-san! Sorry, Hiro-san!" Nowaki flopped down into the designated spot, and eagerly shimmied out of his boxers. He watched with bated breath as Hiro-san licked his lips and then got over him. Then when the man lowered his face down and took the head into his mouth, Nowaki squealed in ecstasy.

"Ow!" Hiro-san complained, releasing Nowaki's cock with a wet pop and pressing his fingers to his ears. "I think you just shattered my eardrums!"

"S-sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki apologized weakly. "Please keep doing it. Oh god, please keep doing it."

"Fine, fine, I never said I was stopping," Hiro-san huffed. He moved his head back down and continued sucking Nowaki off.

Nowaki's eyes rolled back in his head and he clutched desperately at the sheets. Hiro-san was _really _good at it. REALLY good. Of course making love to him had been amazing, but that had been impaired a bit by Nowaki's own clumsy beginner rhythm. But with this, the more experienced one was controlling the pace, and it made a world of difference. Nowaki resolved to get better at sex as quickly as he could, but such aspirations were washed out of his head as Hiro-san wrapped his finger and thumb around the base of his cock and began moving them up to meet his lips.

"God! Hiro-san! I c-can't...I can't last..." Nowaki closed his eyes tightly and moaned loudly. "I'm coming! Oh god!"

To his surprise, Hiro-san removed his mouth at the last second, and then stroked Nowaki to finish. Nowaki shot up all over his own stomach, gasping and groaning in utter satisfaction. Hiro-san got up and headed for the bathroom, and Nowaki just watched him go with a dumb, blissful expression, admiring his very round and perky ass. Hiro-san reappeared seconds later, then tossed a wad of toilet paper at Nowaki so he could clean himself up. Nowaki smiled gratefully and then wiped himself off. He was too happy to even be bothered that Hiro-san hadn't swallowed his cum, and it flitted through his mind that swallowing was something you weren't supposed to do. He would definitely have to look at up the next time he went to a bookstore that had instructional sex books.

Hiro-san pulled his pants back on, glanced around nervously, then plopped back down on the bed with Nowaki. Nowaki sighed happily and reached out his arms. "Tch...cuddling...how lame..." Hiro-san muttered, but he laid next to Nowaki and allowed him to embrace him tightly.

After ten full minutes of silent snuggling, Hiro-san became restless and started to pull away. "Oh, Hiro-san...are you leaving?" Nowaki said, the disappointment quite clear in his voice.

"Yeah, well I can't just stay here forever," Hiro-san snapped. "My laptop is at home and I really need to work on my thesis."

"Yes, I understand, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, trying to not act too glum. "Can I walk you to the station?"

"Sure, whatever. I guess you have nothing better to do."

"No, I don't!" Nowaki said cheerfully. _Being with Hiro-san is the most important thing in the world!_ They both redressed completely and straightened out their clothing, then headed out for the train station. There was a family style restaurant right next to the station, and Nowaki pointed at it. "Are you hungry, Hiro-san? We can get a bite to eat here."

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry," Hiro-san admitted. But he wouldn't admit that sex always made him hungry.

They slid into a small booth together, and placed orders. Hiro-san had the salmon croquettes and Nowaki had the hamburger steak, and all during the meal Nowaki chirped happily about nothing in particular as Hiro-san tried to look irritated. When the bill came, Nowaki tried to pay it, but Hiro-san finally got control of it, threatening Nowaki with severe physical harm if he didn't let go of it. Nowaki smiled pleasantly and allowed his older lover to pay, even though it irked him slightly. _"I want to be able to be the provider,"_ he lamented silently. _"One day...I will take care of Hiro-san."_

They continued on for the station, where they bid each other goodbye and goodnight. Nowaki wished that he could kiss Hiro-san farewell, but didn't dare in front of so many people.

Little did he know Hiro-san was wishing for the same thing... They both fell asleep thinking of each other that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Nowaki sighed heavily and looked out the window, watching the rain coming down in buckets. Hiro-san was supposed to have come over for a study session, but there was no way the man would show up now. Nowaki had at least wished Hiro-san would call to cancel, so that he could hear his voice, even just for a minute... His hand hovered over the receiver as he contemplated making the call himself.

But suddenly, there was a fierce banging on the door. Startled, Nowaki paused for a moment before hurrying over and looking out the peephole. He couldn't believe his eyes when he beheld what was waiting on his doorstep.

Hiro-san, soaked to the bone.

He unlatched the locks as fast as he could. "Hiro-san!" he exclaimed. "You're soaking wet!"

Hiro-san glared at him. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," he grumbled. "You gonna let me in or what?"

"Oh, of course," Nowaki said, stepping back and letting Hiro-san enter. The brunet continued to mumble and grumble to himself as he kicked off his sopping wet shoes, leaving puddles in Nowaki's entryway. "I figured you wouldn't come because of the weather," Nowaki commented as he closed the door. He couldn't help but stare at Hiro-san's chest, where his rosy pink nipples were erect and visible through his wet white t-shirt. Nowaki could feel his mouth watering in response.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't raining when I got on the train," Hiro-san muttered. "It started when I was halfway between here and the train station. I didn't know it was going to rain, or I would have brought an umbrella. Stupid fucking rain," he cursed, running a hand through his dripping locks.

"Oh, Hiro-san, you simply must get out of those wet clothes," Nowaki insisted. "You'll get sick if you stay like that!"

Hiro-san threw him an annoyed glance. "No, I was just figuring I'd stay like this the whole time I was over here," he said with a sarcastic tone. "Of course I'm going to take these clothes off, you idiot! And you're probably pleased as punch, you damn pervert," he muttered. "But I'm going in the bathroom to change, so no st-strip tease for you! You got towels in there?" He jerked his head towards the bathroom.

"Yes, Hiro-san." Nowaki watched him disappear into the bathroom, and then he rifled around in his drawers and retrieved a t-shirt and boxers for him to wear. He knocked softly on the bathroom door, which was quickly opened from the inside.

"This bathroom is ridiculous, do you know that?" Hiro-san complained, a towel around his waist. "It's too damn small!"

"Sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki said apologetically. He noticed that Hiro-san had hung his wet clothes in the shower to dry. "Here are some dry things for you to put on."

Hiro-san accepted them with little more than a grunt, then slammed the door in Nowaki's face. He came back out a minute later, wearing Nowaki's clothes. "Don't. Don't you dare say it," he said, venom in his voice as Nowaki tried his damnedest not to smile or laugh. Hiro-san pointed his finger in warning, his eyes narrowing.

"I won't, Hiro-san," Nowaki promised. Oh, but how badly he wanted to tell him how cute he looked! He looked like a little boy wearing a grownup's clothes, and it was simply adorable. The too-large boxers sagged on his hips, and the t-shirt was swallowing him.

"I just know what you want to say," Hiro-san muttered, sitting down on Nowaki's futon. "All right, come on, let's study. I risked pneumonia to get here, so you better pay attention, you got that?"

"Yes!" Nowaki said brightly, and he gathered his books together and sat down with him.

"Okay, so the next lesson is on..." Hiro-san quickly lapsed into teaching mode, jabbing his pen at things in the textbook as he lectured. Nowaki listened intently, scribbling in his notebook as fast as he could.

They studied for over two hours, and then took a break. Hiro-san stretched his arms up over his head. "What's for dinner?"

"I can make kim chi hot pot," Nowaki suggested.

"Sure, whatever," Hiro-san said, shrugging. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, and Nowaki marveled at how soft and wavy it was when dried naturally. Hiro-san obviously blowdried it straight most days, which was attractive, but Nowaki had to admit that the natural look was much more sexy. Plus, he doubted than many people had seen Hiro-san in his natural state, and that made him happy to be so privileged.

"What are you staring at?" Hiro-san suddenly snapped, and Nowaki apologized, looking away. He could easily get lost in staring at his lover. Hiro-san huffed. "Just make the damn hot pot. Creep."

Nowaki nodded and hurried over to his kitchenette, getting the small container of kim chi out of the mini fridge. He fried it up in a pan with some tofu and noodles, then added water and set it on low to simmer for a little while. Once it was ready, he and Hiro-san ate it on the bed. "You HAVE to get another chair, seriously," Hiro-san sighed in aggravation.

"Yes, Hiro-san," Nowaki said.

"I'll just bring a fucking folding chair next time," Hiro-san said, then shoveled tofu into his mouth.

They finished eating, Nowaki washed up the dishes, and then there was the awkwardness that always came after their study sessions ever since they had started sleeping together. "Well," Hiro-san said, sounded irritated. "I suppose I HAVE to stay the night here." He glanced at the window quickly. "It's still fucking pouring out there and it's probably not going to quit."

"Mmm," Nowaki said in assent, though his own survey of the window had shown it to just be drizzling very lightly. But he would be the last person to talk Hiro-san out of staying. In fact, that was his ultimate fantasy. In the few weeks they had actually been a couple, they had never stayed overnight together. There was usually a lot of hemming and hawing, and sometimes some hurried sex, but the evening always ended with either Hiro-san forcing him outside or with Hiro-san fleeing Nowaki's apartment. So if Hiro-san wanted to stay - there was no way in hell he would say one thing to discourage him.

"But you better not be a covers hog!" Hiro-san shouted. "I get cold at night!"

"No, Hiro-san, I won't hog the covers. And my futon is very warm."

"Hmph." Hiro-san's face was red as he picked at a stray thread on his borrowed boxers. "I need to brush my teeth!" he blurted out. "But I bet you don't have an extra toothbrush, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Nowaki said brightly. "I was going to replace mine soon, so I went ahead and got another." He walked to the bathroom, rummaged around for a bit, then came up smiling with a plastic encased toothbrush, which he handed over. "This can be yours from now on!"

Hiro-san glowered at it. "Of course it's pink," he muttered.

Nowaki laughed. "I just grabbed one at the store. I didn't look at the color. They all brush teeth the same, anyway."

Hiro-san made an aggravated noise, then pushed past Nowaki to get to the bathroom. There, he brushed his teeth, washed his face with warm water, and then glared at his reflection for a few moments before stomping back out to the bed. He slid under the blanket, coughing awkwardly. Nowaki smiled and headed to brush his teeth and wash his face before bed.

When he was finished, he stepped back out into the main area, then moved around the apartment, checking the locks on the door and making sure everything in the kitchen was switched off. Hiro-san sighed in irritation. "Hurry up and get in this bed!" he shouted. Nowaki looked over in amazement, and Hiro-san turned red to his ears when he realized what he had shouted. "B-because I need you to lay on the wall side...to bl-block the cold air coming from the window," he stammered nervously. "Not because I want to ... cuddle with you or anything retarded and corny like that! I need you as a draft blocker!"

"Yes, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, smiling. He turned the light off, then slid into bed between Hiro-san and the wall. Hiro-san made a few aggravated noises as Nowaki happily embraced his back and sighed. "I'm so glad you're spending the night."

"Ha! I'm only doing it because I _have to_," Hiro-san reminded him.

"I know. But I am still very happy."

"Loser," Hiro-san muttered. He squirmed a little as Nowaki kissed the back of his neck and gently caressed his hip with one big hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Loving you," Nowaki whispered. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Psssh...whatever," Hiro-san mumbled. But there was no denying that he was getting an erection from all the attention. Nowaki soon discovered it, and pawed at it eagerly as he ground himself into Hiro-san's back.

"Hiro-san...you are making me so hard," he breathed.

"Shut up!" Hiro-san shouted. He let out a little groan as Nowaki slipped his fingers into the gap in the front of the boxers and stroked his leaking cock. "Oh, god..." he moaned.

"Hiro-san...I bought some lubrication," Nowaki whispered in his ear.

"Good for you. Who cares?" Hiro-san tried to bluff, but he moved his leg forward nonetheless and allowed Nowaki to move his hand around back, rubbing his entrance through the thin cotton boxers.

"Can I make love to you tonight?" Nowaki asked in a low, sultry voice. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on the longest finger.

"Wh-why do you always ask me such stupid things?" Hiro-san spat, then he bit his lip and whimpered in pleasure as Nowaki slipped his hand into the back of his boxers and rubbed his wet finger directly on his hole.

"Sorry," Nowaki breathed as he slipped his finger inside. It was dubious as to what he was apologizing for. But Hiro-san was just moaning in desire, pushing himself back at Nowaki.

"Nowa...Nowaki..." he gasped.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki panted. He was painfully hard and was dying to plunge himself into that perfect tightness.

"Where is the lube at?" Hiroki asked breathlessly.

"Here," Nowaki responded, pulling the bottle from between the wall and the futon. Hiro-san took it from him as he pushed him on his back. Nowaki tugged his bottoms down as Hiro-san removed his loaner underwear and straddled him. The cap of the bottle was hurriedly opened, then the contents were drizzled all over Nowaki's huge erection. Hiro-san licked his lips, then centered himself on Nowaki's cock and rubbed the head against his hole several times, moaning softly. Nowaki gritted his teeth together and groaned, the teasing driving him mad. He clutched onto Hiro-san's hips, trying to urge him down onto it.

Hiro-san finally let out a ragged exhale, and then slowly impaled himself on Nowaki's waiting cock. Nowaki cried out loudly in pleasure. Being inside of his wonderful Hiro-san was the best thing in the entire world. In the dim moonlight that swathed the room, he watched his angel's lean, supple body moving down on his own. Hiro-san was steadying himself with one hand while he cupped his scrotum with the other, keeping it out of the way of the penetration. Nowaki was in disbelief of how amazingly sexy it looked. It was the first time Hiro-san had gotten on top of him, and it was even better than he ever could have imagined.

Once Hiro-san had sat down fully, he paused for a few seconds to breathe deeply through his nose, his eyes tightly closed. Then he lifted and lowered himself, letting out tiny noises of pleasure as he worked. Nowaki's voice joined in as a harmony of passion, their masculine voices overlapping with moans and sighs of joy. The futon shifted back and forth slightly as they made love.

Hiro-san took hold of his erection, stroking it evenly as he used his thighs to move himself up and down. Nowaki groaned helplessly, watching his cock disappear again and again into that perfect space between Hiro-san's thighs. They moved against each other, the pace steadily building up until it was a frenzy of pounding and thrusting. "Nowaki..." Hiro-san whined loudly.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried, and then he spilled his seed deep inside. Hiro-san sang out in triumph, then came all over Nowaki's stomach.

Afterward, Nowaki used his underwear to mop up all the mess. They redressed the best they could with what they could find of their bedclothes, then collapsed down into the warm futon together. Nowaki wrapped Hiro-san up in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," Hiro-san whispered back, but for once, he didn't sound so irritated. They drifted off to sleep, feeling very warm and content.


	5. Chapter 5

Nowaki shifted the phone against his ear as he looked at the calendar. They were trying to schedule their next study meeting, but it wasn't going that well. "No, I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but I am working two shifts tomorrow. How about Wednesday?"

Hiroki sighed irritably. "You know I have Linguistics Theory on Wednesdays. Wednesday evening?"

"I have to work at the grocery store." Nowaki adjusted the phone against his ear.

"Thursday?"

"No, that day is totally out as well."

"And I'm going out of town with my Ancient Works class for an educational tour of Kyoto all weekend..." Hiroki shut his small date planner with a snap. "Well, I guess this week is a total wash. Look, just read the next five chapters, and do the review exams. I'll grade them when I get back. And you better keep Monday open! Don't take any extra shifts!"

"I won't, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled into the receiver. "I will miss you. Will you miss me?"

"Don't be stupid," Hiroki muttered, and slammed down the phone. Nowaki's heart only hurt for a moment, then he reminded himself that such things were par for the course with Hiro-san.

He did indeed miss his beautiful lover over the next week apart. He was all that filled Nowaki's thoughts, to the point that Nowaki was zoning out while unloading crates of roses at the flower shop on Saturday. He imagined Hiro-san, stripped bare on his bed, shivering against the cold air, only to moan and melt into Nowaki's heat. Nowaki shook himself out of his trance and returned to his work.

The week passed almost painfully for Nowaki. He considered masturbating to relieve some of the tension, but the act no longer brought him any pleasure after he had actually experienced the heaven that was making love to his Hiro-san. He would try to do it while thinking of the man, but that only made him want to ride his bike across town in the middle of the night and break into his apartment to actually touch that sacred flesh.

And that's exactly how he found himself cycling across the darkened roads of Tokyo at 11pm on Sunday night. He knew that Hiro-san would be home from his school trip. Surely he would already be in bed...but, that's exactly where Nowaki wanted him. He had considered calling first, but he knew that Hiro-san would tell him not to come. However, his passion could not wait any longer.

Nowaki chained his bike up outside Hiroki's apartment and climbed the stairs with mounting excitement. He reached that familiar door and knocked on it. There was no answer, so he knocked a little louder. He could hear scuffling and cursing from inside, and he bit his lip to keep from smiling at it.

A few moments later, Hiroki answered the door with an irritated, slightly groggy expression. But once he beheld that it was Nowaki on his doorstep, that irritated look faded into something much softer. Being as stubborn as he was though, he wouldn't allow himself to actually look happy. Still, he couldn't totally hide that he was pleased. So the expression on his face eventually settled on a heavy lidded, open mouthed, desperately hungry look.

Nowaki didn't fail to notice it. He also didn't fail to notice his lover's choice of attire: the t-shirt and boxers of his that Hiroki had worn one night at Nowaki's apartment, that had mysteriously gone missing. Hiroki was draped in the large garments, kneading the corner of the shirt nervously.

Nowaki pushed his way into the apartment and shut the door behind himself. Hiroki stepped forward to lock the door and was immediately captured in an embrace. He spluttered a bit, but couldn't bring himself to demand that Nowaki let him go. Any words he had planned to say were lost anyway as Nowaki found his mouth, kissing it deeply and urgently. Hiroki moaned softly into that sweet, hot mouth.

"Bed, _now_," was all he was able to pant out when they came up for air. Nowaki nodded eagerly, and they hurried off for the bedroom together. There, they fell to the bed and resumed kissing, hands sliding over warm skin.

"You're wearing my clothes," Nowaki said breathlessly as he urged the shirt up over Hiroki's head.

"Y-yeah? So what?" Hiroki spat back, a tinge of defensive hostility in his voice. "I just a-accidentally took them home that time." Words were cut off as they clashed tongues for a few seconds. "_Accidentally_!" Hiroki reiterated as soon as his mouth was freed. He moaned as Nowaki kissed his neck. "It's not like I w-was wearing them because I wanted to smell you or anything stupid like that! So get that shit out of your head!"

"Okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, flicking his tongue out at Hiroki's earlobe. He traced the delicate curve, relishing Hiro-san's shudders and noises of pleasure. Hiroki definitely had some very sensitive ears. But that wasn't the only place on his body that was sensitive. Nowaki's lips kissed a path down his throat, to his chest, where he teased one nipple mercilessly with his tongue.

Hiroki dug his fingers into the bed and arched his back desperately. "Oh God! Nowaki! _Now_! I can't wait anymore!"

"Not yet," Nowaki whispered, transferring his attention to the other pert pink nub. Even though he was just as desperate to get straight to the sex, he wanted to enjoy Hiro-san's body for as long as he could. He had missed it dearly in the week long absence, and he wanted to say hello to every single inch.

"Please," Hiroki begged, his hands now on Nowaki's shoulders. He wrapped his thighs around Nowaki's back and tried to pull him back up so that they would be waist to waist, but Nowaki deflected him, moving steadily down his body.

Nowaki trailed his tongue in Hiroki's navel, then planted two warm kisses on each of the man's sharp little hip bones. He tugged the oversized boxers completely off, and stared reverently at Hiroki's erection for a few seconds. It was just the most beautiful thing in the entire world. He had missed it so much in the past week.

Hiroki was up on his elbows now, watching Nowaki impatiently. "What are you doing? G-get on with it," he demanded with a red face.

"Oh, right, Hiro-san," Nowaki replied, shaking himself out of his daze and bringing his mouth to the head.

"Ahhhh!" Hiroki cried out, mussing up the sheets as he writhed around in pleasure. "Oh God! More!" Nowaki complied, taking the whole thing in his mouth and then steadily sucking and licking the tender flesh. Hiroki was absolutely screaming now, thrashing around with deliciously pent up arousal. "Now! Dammit! Fuck me now!" he wailed.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured. He was up in a flash, his clothes efficiently discarded to the side. He snagged the lube and doused himself in it, then moved between Hiroki's eager and parted thighs, penetrating him swiftly. Hiroki screamed with pleasure, clamping his legs around Nowaki's waist and grinding against him.

They made love hard and fast, too worked up for any other way. It ended gloriously, with Nowaki gritting his teeth and spilling out inside his lover with an ecstatic groan as Hiroki came all over himself.

Nowaki just stayed inside, panting, for a few moments. Then he gently pulled out and gave Hiroki a sweet kiss before cleaning up his body with tissues.

Afterwards, they sank into the sheets. "Oh my fucking God," Hiroki panted, one hand tangling itself in his damp brown locks. His heavily lidded eyes fixed upon Nowaki for a moment. "Damn, I love you," he breathed, then his eyes fell closed. With a long, satisfied exhale, he fell asleep.

Nowaki just stared in complete and utter shock at his beloved Hiro-san. Minutes, possibly hours passed, and Nowaki continued to gaze down on the sleeping man. It was the first time that Hiro-san had ever made a love confession.

Nowaki didn't remember when he fell asleep, but he awoke the next morning holding Hiro-san in his arms. "H-hey," Hiroki said, when he saw Nowaki's eyes open.

Nowaki smiled gently. "Good morning, Hiro-san."

"G-Good morning to you," Hiroki said awkwardly, futilely trying to squirm his way out of Nowaki's strong embrace.

"Last night, you said 'I love you,'" Nowaki breathed, cuddling him a little closer. Hiroki immediately stiffened and pinked up. "Do you know how happy that made me?"

"Whatever," Hiroki muttered. "I don't remember saying any such thing. You d-dreamed that, idiot. We fucked and I went to sleep. Period."

"Oh, Hiro-san..." Nowaki nuzzled his face into Hiroki's hair. "You are so adorable." He yelped as he was kicked in the leg. "Ah, Hiro-san, that hurt!"

"Good!" Hiroki seethed. "You've really turned into a smart-mouthed brat lately!"

"No, Hiro-san, I..."

"Anyway, just shut up and lay there!" Hiroki barked. Nowaki's eyes widened, but he did as told. Hiroki scowled, looked from side to side, and then nestled himself squarely in the space between Nowaki's arm and torso. His face was buried in Nowaki's upper chest, and he inhaled deeply against Nowaki's skin. A thousand happy things sprang to Nowaki's mind, but he refrained from letting them out of his lips for fear of more physical punishment.

They lay there for an untold amount of time. Hiroki finally lifted his head and turned it to the side, gazing down Nowaki's abdomen. His fingers trailed around the hem of the shirt, coming to a small hole and toying with it. "You've got a hole in your shirt," he commented.

Nowaki glanced down. "Ah, so I do."

"You'll have to throw it away."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I can mend it up with a little bit of thread."

"Don't bother with that. You can just l-leave it here or something. To sleep in when you come over," Hiroki suggested awkwardly.

Nowaki tilted his head, then smiled slowly. He realized two wonderful things: that Hiro-san was saying he could keep some clothing at his apartment, implying that he was welcome to sleep over more often; AND that Hiro-san would most likely be sleeping in the shirt when he wasn't there. His heart soared with happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another sweltering summer night as Nowaki pedaled towards Hiroki's apartment. He paused at a crossing to wipe the sweat from his forehead. They didn't have a study date planned, but Nowaki had found himself unexpectedly off of work, so he decided to head over. The power at the flower shop had gone out due to the breakers being overloaded from everyone having their air conditioners cranked up, and they had been forced to close the store for the evening.

As Nowaki approached Hiroki's door, he was surprised to hear rather loud music playing. He was even more surprised to hear what sounded like his Hiro-san singing along. Hiro-san never sang - it just wasn't something that a crabby guy like him would do in front of anyone.

Nowaki knocked, but got no answer. He could still hear Hiro-san inside, so he figured the man couldn't hear him, and he reached in his pocket for his key. He had already been severely beaten for owning the key and had been reprimanded to never, ever let himself in again. In fact, Hiroki kept the door chained and bolted so that even with the key, Nowaki was locked out. But Nowaki thought it was worth a try in the off chance that Hiroki hadn't totally battened down the fortress.

His eyebrows went up as he was able to open the door. He stepped inside, slipping out of his shoes, and stared in amazement across the living room. Hiro-san was sitting on the floor, near the open sliding glass door leading to the porch, with his back to Nowaki. He apparently hadn't noticed yet that he had a guest. There were empty beer bottles scattered around him, and he was drinking a half full one as well.

Hiroki was wearing one of Nowaki's t-shirts, not surprisingly; but he had no pants on, as Nowaki could see the man's slim, bare thighs. His legs were spread wide apart, and he was singing along to the music and tapping a paper fan in time to the beat..._fanning himself between his legs._

Nowaki didn't know whether to giggle at the silliness of it, scoop the man up and kiss him for being so adorable, or both. He stepped forward, and it was then that Hiroki finally realized he had company. He glanced back nonchalantly at first, looking at Nowaki with drink blurred eyes and an open mouth, then turned his head back to look outside.

Then it seemed to finally sink in his mind that he was being watched and that he was in a rather embarrassing position. He whipped his head back to look at Nowaki, his face getting even redder than it had been from the alcohol, and he dropped his fan with a squeak. He scrambled to pull the shirt down over his bare lower half, staring down in total panic as to what he should do. "I...um...oh, I was...I was hot..." he explained lamely.

Nowaki stepped forward with a gentle smile. "Yeah, it's really hot outside, Hiro-san." _But it's even hotter inside now, _Nowaki thought to himself.

"Yeah." Hiroki looked utterly mortified. Not so much that he had been caught half naked - Nowaki had seen him like that plenty of times - but more so because he had been singing. He stood up awkwardly, still tugging the shirt down with one hand, and he switched the stereo off as quickly as he could.

Nowaki could tell he needed to give Hiro-san a little space to get over his embarrassment. "Do you mind if I use your shower?" he asked. "I got really sweaty riding over here. Oh, the shop was closed because the power is out on that whole block. That's why I'm here." He grinned widely.

"O-Okay. I mean, yeah, use the shower. Wh-whatever." Hiroki waved his hand dismissively and stared at the floor.

Nowaki nodded, and then went into the bathroom and stripped off his clothing. He really did want to take a shower. His clothes were completely drenched with sweat and he felt gross. So he got naked and turned on the tap to just barely above cold, and stepped in. The cool water shocked his skin at first, but it felt immensely refreshing.

Nowaki gave a chuckle as he glanced down at the erection he was sporting. Seeing Hiroki so unguarded was rather arousing. He had been vaguely aware that Hiroki was a drinker, as evidenced by the large sized vodka bottle of varying fullness he had seen under the cabinet. He supposed Hiroki had given in to the hot weather and bought a six pack of ice cold beer on the way home from class or something.

Nowaki was surprised as the shower curtain gave a sudden, violent rustle, and then Hiro-san stumbled inside unceremoniously. "I, uh... a shower is a good idea," Hiroki mumbled. He got back a little of his confidence and lifted his chin. "Don't even get any ideas," he warned, cutting a side eye at Nowaki as he reached for the soap.

"I won't, Hiro-san," Nowaki assured him.

"Pssh, yeah right. Your pervert ass is probably all like, turned on just because we're in the shower together. Ha!" He pointed down in dubious triumph at Nowaki's erection. "I told you so!"

"Well, I can't help that," Nowaki explained. "There is no way I can look at your body and not get excited."

Hiroki's cheeks turned very pink. "Wh-what? What a st-stupid thing to say!" He soaped his chest up nervously, glancing over at Nowaki every so often. "A-Anyway, I bet you're all imagining, you know..." He blushed again and stared at the top of the shower curtain as if it was the most interesting thing on earth.

"No, I don't know. What am I imagining?" Nowaki asked calmly, trying to hide a smile.

"You _know_, you pervert. You're the one imagining it," Hiroki argued in a slightly drunken sounding slur. He scoffed and cast another quick glance at Nowaki before looking away. He started speaking quickly, as if to get out the words as fast as he could before he chickened out. "You know. You're imagining some kind of perverted shower fantasy, like pushing me up against the wall and taking me from behind." His cheeks were simply glowing as he got out the last words, and his hands turned the bar of soap around and around at lightning speed. "But it's not like _I _would ever want anything like that." He glanced at Nowaki with a barely hidden beseeching look.

Nowaki breathed heavily, his chest heaving in desire. "Oh, Hiro-san," he finally groaned. He attacked Hiroki suddenly, making him drop the bar of soap in surprise. Nowaki forced his tongue into Hiroki's mouth and kissed him passionately, then spun him around and pressed him up against the wall.

"St-stupid!" Hiroki spluttered, as Nowaki parted his ass cheeks with one hand and took his cock in the other hand, rubbing it against his hole. "I said I...ohhhh..." Hiroki trailed off incoherently, the side of his face pressed against the cool tile.

"Oh, Hiro-san. I want you so badly I can hardly stand it."

"Then do it already," Hiroki responded breathlessly.

"I'm trying...it won't..." Nowaki continued to press the head of his cock against Hiroki's opening. "It won't go in," he panted.

"Yes it will. Just keep trying," Hiroki demanded.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You're not going to hurt me! Just fuck me already!"

"Ohhh, Hiro-san," Nowaki groaned. He rubbed his cock against Hiroki's ass at a quicker speed. "Oh, I...!" He moaned loudly and then erupted all over Hiroki's back.

Hiroki's mouth fell open. "Did you just cum?" he asked accusingly.

"Yes, Hiro-san," Nowaki admitted sheepishly.

"Just from rubbing it around?!"

"But it felt so good!"

"You dumb kid! Then what about me?" Hiroki pouted.

"I can..." Nowaki trailed off, urging Hiroki to turn around. He then sank to his knees in the shower and placed his mouth on Hiroki's member.

"Ohhh...shit..." Hiroki groaned, his knees wobbling. "I...I c-can't stand up and do this." He blushed and looked away. "Just..." The rest was lost in a mumble.

"Hmmm?" Nowaki removed his mouth and looked up at Hiroki. "Just what?"

"Just take me to bed and fuck me properly, dammit!" he blurted out.

"Okay!" Nowaki said cheerfully. They rinsed off quickly, shivering by now under the cold flow, and then they jumped out and hurriedly toweled off before retreating into the bedroom.

Hiroki made it first, stumbling to the bed and getting on all fours. "Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured, savoring the sight of his lover so vulnerable. His erection returned with a vengeance, and he mounted the bed with Hiroki, accepting the bottle of lube from him and getting them both ready. "Ohhh..." Nowaki sighed as he slid himself inside.

"Mmmm..." Hiroki echoed, his face pressed into the pillow.

"Oh, it feels so good..." Nowaki moaned, his voice catching in his throat slightly.

"Yeah...mmm, faster," Hiroki sighed. Nowaki sped up the thrusting accordingly. Hiroki's hand was between his legs, pulling at his own length. "Mmm...I think I'm gonna...cum..." he panted brokenly, his inner muscles seizing up around Nowaki's cock.

"Oh, God, Hiro-san..." Nowaki groaned. They both cried out simultaneously as they came, then they collapsed down onto the bed.

"I'm hot again," Hiroki's muffled voice said from underneath Nowaki's body. Nowaki laughed and freed him, then they got their second shower of the night to clean up and cool off again.

They sat on the porch afterwards in t-shirts and boxers, fanning themselves. "Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Nowaki said suddenly. "I got accepted to college!"

"How could you forget to tell me that? That's huge news!" Hiroki looked extremely excited despite his efforts to look like he didn't care.

"I got the letter right before work today and then when I came over here, well, I got a bit distracted." Nowaki grinned cheekily at Hiroki, not even caring about the glare he received in return. "So, thank you very much for tutoring me!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Nowaki blinked a few times. "Well, you were tutoring me to get into college...and I'm in, so...you don't have to do it anymore." He cocked his head at Hiroki. "I thought you would be relieved. You've always complained that I'm such a hassle."

Hiroki blustered and spluttered for a few moments. "W-well! I'm s-sure you'll need lots of help to pass your classes!"

"I'll have professors and specific lessons...I just needed help with the entrance exams because I had no idea what to study. If I know what to study, I'll be fine."

"Aren't you full of yourself! Y-You...you're still going to need me!"

Nowaki's eyes widened as he realized the root of the problem. "Oh, Hiro-san...of course I still need you. I'll always need you. But not for tutoring."

Hiroki's cheeks went red. "Then what do you need me for?"

Nowaki got a little twinkle in his eye, leaning over to take Hiroki's hand. "To love you, of course! I love you, and I want to be with you. We're lovers, aren't we?"

"I s-suppose so," Hiroki stammered, trying to look irritated but only looking completely relieved. "You're dumb," he muttered, throwing in a random insult to try to diffuse the situation and get his happily leaping heart to lay still for a second.

"Not too dumb," Nowaki said with a smile. "I got into college, after all."

"With MY help!"

"Yes, of course. With your help."

"Hmph." Hiroki gave a disgruntled snort, glanced around nervously, as if there was anyone to see them, and then leaned his head on Nowaki's shoulder. Nowaki kissed the top of his head, and sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the refreshing breeze that wafted over the porch.


	7. Chapter 7

Nowaki settled down behind Hiroki in the bed with a happy sigh. "I'm so glad you could sleep over, Hiro-san."

"Whatever," Hiroki muttered, wriggling back into Nowaki's warmth. "You'd better go to sleep. You've got your first day of class tomorrow and you've already fucked around too much tonight!" He blushed as he remembered the exact details of said fucking around, and they involved himself splayed on the bed and moaning like cat in heat.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But I just cannot resist Hiro-san when he is touching himself. Ow, that hurt." Nowaki only winced slightly as Hiroki gave him a half hearted kick.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, Hiro-san. I love you. Good night." Nowaki nuzzled Hiroki's hair, and then fell asleep happily.

The next morning, Hiroki awoke to Nowaki kissing him on the lips and saying goodbye. Hiroki resisted the urge to curse the man out for doing something as sappy as giving him a goodbye kiss, and instead moved his lips in a half kiss as he pretended to be asleep and therefore unaware of what he was doing.

Hiroki rolled around on the futon for about half an hour, then sat up and scratched his belly lazily. He paused for a moment, then picked up Nowaki's pillow and inhaled it deeply. It smelled just like Nowaki ... soft and sweet and manly. Hiroki realized with a blush that he had gotten an erection just from the scent alone. He reached into the oversized boxers he was wearing, fiddling with it slightly.

Hiroki dropped Nowaki's pillow back onto the futon, then got face down on it, breathing in on it as he stroked himself slowly. The sensation was just heavenly - not as good of course as the actual thing, but there was something so naughty and secretive about it that turned Hiroki on even more. He thought about the way that Nowaki seemed to find all of his sensitive spots...licking and kissing and pinching them. Nowaki knew Hiroki's body better than the man himself did.

Hiroki pumped at himself a little harder, biting his lower lip. He closed his eyes and inhaled the heavenly scent coming off of Nowaki's pillow, then he felt that familiar tingle in the head of his member. A few more pulls was all it took to make himself erupt gloriously. "God, I'm so fucked up," he groaned, hand on his head, as he removed his nose from Nowaki's pillow.

He wallowed in the sheets for a while, then got up and cleaned himself off. As he was pitching a tissue in the trash, he noticed that Nowaki had left him a note, weighted down with a key. He picked it up and his eyes scanned the familiar handwriting he had graded so many times.

"_Hiro-san, Here's the key. Just stick it in my mail slot when you leave. Or you can take it and make a copy of it...if you want...just make sure you bring the original back so that I can get in tonight! Anyway...please don't accidentally take my sleep clothes home again...I am running out of clothes to wear! See you later. I love you. - Nowaki_."

Hiroki blushed and crumpled up the note, only to smooth it out again. "Like I'd want to make a copy of his house key," he scoffed. He slipped it in his pocket as he tried to remember if that old hardware store near the library had a keysmith. "And who said I was going to take his clothes home?" he muttered to himself, rolling his eyes as he lifted the hem of Nowaki's shirt up and smelled it deeply. He dropped it guiltily and threw the note down. "Whatever!" he laughed awkwardly. "I only have a little bit of his clothes at my place...okay, I have five or six sets..."

Hiroki wandered around the apartment, touching things absentmindedly for a little while. Then he realized that he was all alone in Nowaki's apartment for the first time...what better time to snoop and find out all his dark, dirty secrets?

Thirty minutes later, Hiroki had turned every drawer upside down and had found ... nothing. No dirty magazines, no love letters from old lovers, no strange news clippings about serial murders ... just nothing. Hiroki was both relieved and annoyed. He had really thought he would find something scandalous, but the kid didn't seem to have any secrets. "I at least expected to find a diary full of nonsense ramblings about all the ways he wanted to make love to me... not that I WANTED to find it or anything."

Hiroki puttered to the closet and thumbed through the hangers of clothes. There were several different work uniforms, reflecting Nowaki's multiple jobs, but other than that...there weren't many clothes. Just a few shirts and a couple pairs of pants. Hiroki then went back to Nowaki's top dresser drawer and counted the pairs of underwear there. He was embarrassed to find only a half dozen pairs. "God, and I've been hoarding his stuff..." Hiroki groaned to himself.

That evening, Nowaki unlocked his mailbox and retrieved his apartment key, then climbed the stairs and entered his home. He had half hoped Hiro-san would still be there, but it had been quite some time, and he couldn't possibly expect the man to hang around in a place with no TV or computer for that long.

He went into his closet to hang up his flower shop apron, and was surprised to see that it seemed fuller. He moved the hangers back and forth, and was dumbfounded to see brand new shirts that he didn't recognize. He checked the tags, and sure enough, they were just his size. He hurried out to his dresser and checked the clothing in there, and sure enough, there were brand new pairs of underwear and undershirts.

Nowaki glanced over to the kitchen table, and his heart leapt when he saw a piece of paper there. Scurrying over, he snatched up the paper and excitedly read it.

"_Nowaki - I'll just trade you for the ratty ones then. - Kamijou._"

Nowaki smiled, holding the note against his chest.

Two weeks later was the spring festival at Nowaki's community college, and after much coaxing, Hiroki agreed to go. He shuffled along behind Nowaki as they walked between booths. Nowaki excitedly pointed out all the buildings that he had his classes in.

"Ah, Kusama-kun?" a woman's voice called. Nowaki turned, and was soon in cheerful conversation with a middle aged woman.

"Hiro-san, this is Yoshiaki-senpai... she is studying to be a teacher."

"Raised a whole gaggle of kids and figured I'd try teaching now!" the woman said, smiling.

Hiroki gave her a half hearted hello, then gasped as Nowaki put a big arm around him lovingly. "And Yoshiaki-senpai, this is Hiro-san. I mean, Hiroki Kamijou. He's a graduate student at M University, studying classic literature."

Just as Hiroki was about to say, "How do you do," in a flat voice, Nowaki continued talking.

"Hiro-san is my boyfriend!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

The woman's eyebrows raised slightly, and she seemed to be caught off guard, but she smiled. "Oh. Well, aren't you a cute couple? Oh, shoot, there's my daughter waving to me. Gotta go! See you in class on Monday!"

As she hurried off, Hiroki punched Nowaki in the arm. "What the hell?" he hissed.

"What, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"You don't TELL people that we're ... going... whatever!" Hiroki wasn't even able to say it out loud.

Nowaki cocked his head slightly. "But why not?"

"Because! It's not normal for two guys to go out! People are going to think you're weird!"

Nowaki looked crestfallen. "Hiro-san...do _you _think it's weird?"

Hiroki gave an aggravated sigh. "I didn't say that... listen... it's just that I don't want people judging you..."

Nowaki shrugged. "I really don't care. Because Hiro-san is the most important thing in the world, and if people can't accept that you're my boyfriend, then they aren't worth my time anyway." He gave a decisive nod.

"You're so lame..." Hiroki muttered, his cheeks suddenly rosy.

Nowaki just grinned. "Maybe so. But that's all right with me. Hey, can I buy you something to eat, Hiro-san?" he offered, gesturing towards the tents serving festival food.

"I'm not hungry," Hiroki said carelessly, but his eye was fixed on the takoyaki tent.

"Oh, okay," Nowaki said. "Hmm, I feel like takoyaki." He approached the stand and purchased an extra large order, then sat on a nearby bench and allowed Hiroki to pick the tray clean.

They strolled around the festival for a while longer, then walked for Nowaki's apartment. Inside, Nowaki kissed Hiroki's neck gently in the darkened room as he carefully unbuttoned the man's shirt. "Hiro-san...you know I would never be embarrassed for anyone to know we are together." Nowaki peppered Hiroki's collarbone with a series of light kisses. "In fact, I am so proud of you." He kissed Hiroki's now bare chest as he pushed him back on the futon. "You're so beautiful, and smart, and amazing...I want to tell everyone in the world that we're in love."

Hiroki trembled terribly under Nowaki. "I've never..." He trailed off.

"Hmm, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked while unfastening his lover's pants. Hiroki mumbled something in response, and Nowaki had to ask again.

"I've never been anyone's boyfriend!" Hiroki shouted.

"Eh?" Nowaki paused in undressing him, utterly shocked. "But, I thought... I mean, you and Usami-san..."

Hiroki glowered at the mention of his airheaded friend. "We never went out...not properly...I mean, yeah, we did it, but..." Nowaki frowned slightly, and Hiroki slapped a hand over his face. "Shit, I mean, no...ugh..." He flailed for words, then gave up entirely and folded his arms over his chest defensively. "Look, don't give me a hard time about it! Yeah, I fucked around ... a lot ... in the past. But don't you dare judge me!"

"Hiro-san, I would never judge you..."

"Anyway, the point is, I've never actually gone out with anyone, so please fucking excuse me if I don't know how to act. God!" Hiroki rolled onto his side with an aggravated huff, and waited nervously for Nowaki's response.

"Oh, Hiro-san," the younger man sighed, kissing at Hiroki's shoulder. "I love you so much. And I am so lucky to be your first boyfriend." Hiroki shuddered in relief, and rolled back to face his lover. Their mouths met, clashing hot and desperately. Hiroki tugged down on Nowaki's pants, urgently trying to free him from them.

Within a minute, they were both completely undressed. "Let me get on top," Hiroki whispered breathlessly, pushing Nowaki on his back and clambering on top of him.

"But I want to taste you first," Nowaki insisted, taking Hiroki by the hips and urging him up his body, closer to his face.

"Ah...Nowaki..." Hiroki gasped, sliding upwards. The head of his cock reached Nowaki's lips, and Hiroki moaned helplessly as it was lovingly suckled. "Mmm...yes..."

Nowaki watched Hiroki's face in rapture, enjoying the beautiful expressions on it. For him, that was almost as enjoyable if not more so than getting pleasure himself. He felt like he could easily do things to Hiroki for hours, just to watch him squirm and moan. He wished he could videotape the experience, and then play it back to himself over and over again whenever he couldn't see his Hiro-san.

Nowaki's daydreams were cut off as Hiroki began moaning more loudly and thrusting into Nowaki's mouth. "God...oh yes. Mmm...haaaa..." Hiroki made a soft whimpering noise. "If you don't stop...I'm going to cum..."

Nowaki locked eyes with him to let him know that was exactly what he wanted, and Hiroki released with a happy groan. Nowaki swallowed every drop, then guided Hiroki back down to his lap. "Are you still up to being on top?"

"Mmm?" Hiroki lifted his head from Nowaki's chest and looked up at him in blissful confusion. "Oh yeah." He spread his legs wider. "Where's the lube?"

"It's here," Nowaki said, reaching out and snagging it from between the futon and the nightstand. Hiroki took it from him, covered his palm, and then slicked Nowaki down entirely with a few pumps of his hand. Nowaki trembled in pleasurable anticipation, and licked his lips as he watched Hiroki inserting slippery fingers in his own ass. The way the man opened his mouth and moaned quietly as his eyes closed...it was simply beautiful.

After a few moments, Hiroki was ready, and he began to sit down on Nowaki's cock, which Nowaki was helpfully propping up straight. "Oh, yessss...." Hiroki hissed happily as he eased it inside.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki gasped, watching in reverent amazement as his cock was engulfed by that tight, hot space, "You are so beautiful."

"No." Hiroki's protest was half hearted and there was a slight smile curling the edge of his lip as he rode Nowaki's cock.

"Yes. You are the most beautiful creature on earth."

"Whatever." Hiroki placed his hands on Nowaki's firm abdomen and then began lifting and lowering himself rapidly.

"Ahhhhh, Hiro-san! That's soooo good!" Nowaki cried out breathlessly. "I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside of me, Nowaki..." Hiroki begged, locking eyes with his lover for a moment. Nowaki got pleasurable chills up his spine.

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san!" he screamed, filling Hiroki up inside. They shuddered together in the aftermath, then cuddled down in the sheets after a quick clean up.

Nowaki pulled Hiroki close, trying to kiss every strand of hair on his head as they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
